Lights
by dapperteddy
Summary: What everyone is doing during the holidays. Some happiness, some sadness, always Johnlock :) Sorry for the non-descriptive description, the stories vary quite a bit. Rated T to be safe. Oneshots that will fit into a later story.
1. John and Mrs Hudson

**I do not own Sherlock. These will fit into a larger project but I wanted to get them up for Christmas! Thanks for reading, please review :)**

Since Sherlock's fall, Mrs. Hudson and John Watson had grown to be a sort of family, pieced together from what was left without the great detective. Life had been quiet until a week earlier, when John had been the victim of a hit-and-run on the way home from buying presents. It was Christmas Eve and Mrs. Hudson had brought all John's presents to the hospital to open for him. He was stable, but asleep more often than awake, and he was completely out of it this evening, but Mrs. Hudson stayed anyway.

"What a lovely sweater from Molly and Greg! Those two are just so sweet." Mrs. Hudson folded up the green and white woolen sweater and set it at the foot of John's bed where several presents remained. "The way they stood up for Sherlock at the office was beyond amazing." In fact, Greg Lestrade and Molly Hooper had in effect run Sergeant Sally Donovan out of the country with their loud, angry, and sometimes violent defense of Sherlock's honor. Donovan had made her beliefs about the consulting detective quite clear, and continued to voice her opinions even after his death. Neither Molly or Lestrade could stand for this, and collaboratively made her life a living hell until she suddenly decided to move to Chicago.

Mrs. Hudson was opening the last card when she noticed her hands shaking. She sighed and shook her head, mumbling something to the effect of 'damn Sherlock made me old.' The card slipped out of her hands and under the closet door. She walked over and opened the closet, but as she was shuffling through the things in it, she came across a wrapped gift.

"What's this?" she said, pulling it out of the closet and shutting the door. She sat down and opened it. "It's a scarf and mittens. They're nice, cashmere I think, they look expensive. Someone must like you," Mrs. Hudson said. She looked at the tag to see who it was from. "Oh John," she said, her eyes filling with tears.

_To: Sherlock_

_From: John_

_Merry Christmas._

"You just can't give up on him, can you?" she said.  
"No. I can't," came John's quiet voice. Mrs. Hudson reached out to hold John's hand in her own, and they spent Christmas Eve mourning the greatest man they had ever met.  
Around them snow began to fall softly, and the city came alive with softly glowing lights. And somewhere past all of it, Sherlock Holmes sat alone, missing the greatest man that he had ever known, and the only man he would ever love.


	2. Moriarty

**Long story short, John's girlfriend got pregnant and put the baby up for adoption. And then Moriarty adopted it because he had nothing to do and was lonely without Sherlock to amuse him...**

It was Christmas Eve and Jim Moriarty was holed up in his flat near Notting Square. He was bouncing around the kitchen in an apron, loudly singing along to the Christmas music on the radio.  
"So hurry down the chimney toniii-ght!" he finished with a dramatic overhead spatula flourish. A burst of giggles came from the highchair in the dining room and the baby girl threw a handful of saliva-dampened Cheerios at her adoptive father, apparently her way of showing appreciation for a quality show. Jim took at bow and walked over to his daughter to pick her up.  
"It's your first Christmas Kay-kay," he whispered to the tiny child. He carried her into the living room where there was a small mountain of gifts under the tree. Jim sat on the floor with Kaiya on his lap and reached for a small ornament. It was a picture frame, shaped to look like a traditional round ornament with a bow. Moriarty had had it made out of both white and rose gold and specially engraved with the words _"Baby's first Christmas- Jim & Kaiya 2012."_  
"See Kay? That's you and me when we went to the tree lighting. That was a big tree, wasn't it?" Kaiya made a happy gurgle and tried to grab the ornament. Jim handed it to her and she put it in her mouth. "Expensive taste, huh Kay?" He laughed and held the baby tighter. "You take after your father." Jim sighed as he was reminded of Kaiya's biological father and the friendship the man shared with Sherlock Holmes, something Moriarty could never be a part of. Kaiya, seeming to sense Moriarty's sadness, dropped the ornament and reached up to grab her father's face.  
"Bababababa," she said.  
"Kaykaykaykaykay," he responded, lifting her up to the ceiling. "C'mon, let's get dinner out of the oven." Jim picked up his daughter and began to walk into the kitchen, but then he stopped and turned around. He picked up the ornament, wiped it off on his jeans, and hung it front and center on the tree, where the lights made the metal glow around the picture of Jim and Kaiya's smiling faces.  
"Just where it should be," he said.


End file.
